Factors that affect measurement of Quality of Life (QOL) in Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI) and Alzheimer?s disease (AD) are critical to identify. The proposed study will examine associations between insight and QOL in three groups of elderly individuals known to differ in degree of cognitive impairment and insight. QOL in MCI, AD, and controls will be measured by self- and caregiver-report. Insight will be measured by clinician ratings and by discrepancies between ratings of patients? abilities by selves and caregivers on memory and functional inventories. Caregiver-reported QOL is expected to be greatest in controls, lower in MCI, and lowest in AD. Self-reported QOL is expected to be lower in MCI as compared to controls but reports are not expected to differ between MCI and AD. Thus, differences between self- and caregiver reports are predicted. Greater lack of insight in patients is expected to be associated with increased discrepancy between self- and caregiver-reports of patient QOL. Findings will facilitate the development of future research on QOL in cognitively impaired elderly directed at identification of means to enhance QOL in this population.